


Merle's words

by Sorrypookie



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrypookie/pseuds/Sorrypookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl reflects on Merle saying 'Ain't nobody gonna care about you 'cept me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merle's words

**Author's Note:**

> Caryl Drabble, Daryl's thoughts after the events in "Them"

"Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother" Merle's words ran through Daryl's head as he leaned against the tree trunk. He thought back to the moment that morning with Carol, the way she had kissed his head and brushed his hair off his face, the words she had spoken "I know you". She did, she truly did....but maybe it was all a rouse, she needed him to protect her, to watch over her, to help her...No! That was not Carol anymore she was strong, independent, she didn't need him anymore.....He grunted in frustration and put out the cigarette he was smoking on his hand, he needed to focus, he needed to stop the negative thoughts, he needed to feel. Merle was wrong!...... but it was never Merle who had said those words..... it was him all along. Those things he had always believed, she was changing them, she was changing him.

Carol came and sat beside Daryl had he sulked off after snapped at Rick, but who could blame him things were beyond tough at the moment, first losing Beth, then Tyresse, thank god they had found those dogs and this barn today or they might not have made it through the night. He stared at her for a minute then looked away, fidgeting, nervous. "You okay?" Carol asked. He suddenly turned to face her "Do you care about me?" He asked. Carol furrowed her brow and chuckled " What kind of a question is that?!" "Forget it" Daryl huffed embarrassed and went to stand. "Hey" she grabbed his arm stopping him. "Daryl of course I care about you I thought that was pretty obvious, everyone here cares about you, you're important to us, you're family, but I....." She hesitated unsure if she should make the next move but she thought he deserved to know "I care the most" she whispered leaning forward slowly and placing a short soft kiss on his lips. She smiled and got up slowly leaving Daryl to process what had just happened. It took him a moment for his brain to believe that had actually just happened, he put a finger to his lips and smiled. Someone did care about him, for the first time in his life someone truly cared and he cared just as much about her.


End file.
